Diptych
by NINEBOXES
Summary: Ace finally catches a break as a artist and Law indulges in some voyeuristic activities. Modern AU KidLaw and MarcoAce.


_One Piece © Eiichiro Oda_

…

_**Diptych**_

_I. _

_Serendipity _

…

"Straighten up and push your shoulders back further."

"Like this?"

"Mm. Relax a little - there you go." With a satisfied lick of his lips, Trafalgar Law brought pencil to paper and began sketching the form in front of him. His model-cum-flatmate, Portgas D. Ace, held back a sigh as his muscles began to ache.

"I don't know how you could be bothered with first hand studies. They're so restrictive," Ace straightened his posture upon hearing the chastising clicks of Law's fingers. "Just grab a canvas and some oils and go for it. Much more satisfying."

Law shook his head at his fellow artist's comment and continued to refine the dips and rises of Ace's back. He was a meticulous artist, seeking to capture the small, unnoticed details that his sharp eyes saw every day. It was his keen eyes and his undying interest for the human form that propelled Law into the field of anatomical art, where he excelled at depicting how each individual part of the body could come together and work in harmony. Had he not travelled down the path of the artist, Law would have most likely become a surgeon, with his steady hand and perfectionist nature. Ace on the other hand was a much more innovative artist, depicting the world in a flurry of brush strokes and emotion. While his art was much harder for the masses to comprehend, his work was truly a reflection of his emotions at the time of creation. Both men were polar opposites, but they loved the work the other created.

Law hummed contentedly at the sketch before him. It had been a while since he worked with a live model and he had forgotten how much of a challenge it was. Regardless, his creativity was sated for the time being and he dismissed his model with grateful thanks. Ace stood up and stretched and Law watched intently as each muscle rippled under the slightly freckled skin. Dark and tired eyes lit up with intrigue. He really could not express adequately his interest with anatomy in neither art nor words and as such it was an eternal frustration for him.

With a deep sigh he gathered up his sketchbook and tucked it away neatly into a drawer in his bedroom.

Ace yawned and settled on the sofa, kicking his feet up beside him. A wave of giddiness washed over him as he recalled the phone call he received earlier from the curator of the local art gallery. She expressed interest in displaying his recent work in an exhibition she was planning later in the month. It was as though his reputation as a respectable artist was beginning to take shape and the notion that he could make a career from his passion gave him goosebumps.

He settled down after his moment of excitement and switched the television on, flicking over to documentary on the life of an average bee. It wasn't the most exciting documentary, but Ace couldn't bring himself to turn it over. He had grown attached to the furry little gardeners.

Ace's eyes snapped from the documentary when Law's bedroom door clicked shut. He knew that he probably wouldn't see him again for the rest of the evening and so, he turned back to watch his furry friends pollinate a field of lavender.

It warmed the very centre of his soul.

:::

Law pulled his desk chair to the window in his bedroom, and watched the cars and the ant-like people bustle below. He loved watching the city in the evening, just as night was beginning to descend. He always noticed that once night fell, the world seemed to get much more interesting and tonight would be no exception.

Like the daintiest of women, Law crossed his slender legs and linked his nimble digits together upon his knee. Straight across from his window was another apartment block. A far nicer and newer apartment block than he currently resided in, he noted. Lights were beginning to illuminate the windows across the way and shadows were seen dancing behind blinds. Something about watching the unaware excited the very depths of his being. One window caught his eye in particular. It was directly in front of his own and the inhabitant had yet to draw the curtains to ascertain his privacy, something for which Law was glad of. The stranger stood in the middle of the room, looking as though he was pondering something of great importance. He ran a hand through his striking red mane and dropped to the edge of his bed, head in hands. Law wondered if it was regret that tainted his features; perhaps he had just committed something sinister. Without consciously realising it, he leaned forward waiting for the stranger to move again. Law watched as his head jerked to the side and he reached for his phone. _A phone call? Perhaps from his girlfriend? Or his other girlfriend._ The stranger answered the phone and paced around the room seeming somewhat flustered. Only then did Trafalgar notice the gaudy giraffe spotted trousers that clashed horribly with his hair.

A moment passed and the stranger threw his phone onto the bed, frustration governing his every move. Law's eyebrows arched as he watched him pull his shirt over his head and toss it to the floor. "What a spectacular view I have," he mumbled to himself as the brute of a man in the apartment opposite revealed a chest carved from marble. Law grinned cheekily to himself. Spying on people was far more exciting than he had realised.

The red head paced around his room again, rolling and massaging his shoulder. He turned to look through his window and quickly Law ducked to the side, hoping that he wasn't caught out. The stranger leaned against his sill and stared down at the street below, completely unaware of the voyeur. He remained still, watching those below just as Law had done earlier, probably wondering where they were heading to and where they had come from. He too probably relished in the fact that he could see them but _he _went unnoticed.

Or so he thought.

Law could so easily be spotted. All he would have to do is look straight ahead. And the notion made him squirm with delight.

However, his delight was shattered quickly as the red head leaned back from the window and pulled the curtains together, keeping out the prying eyes that lingered in the dark. Law made no attempt to hide the disappointment that was so clearly etched on his face and retreated to his bed, pulling off his own t-shirt and then wrapped his arms and legs tightly around his pillow, sighing deeply.

He'd just have to wait until tomorrow for another show.

:::

The end of the month arrived sooner than Ace could have even anticipated.

He paced, back and forth as though trying to set a new path in their living room, tugging and poking at the top button of his shirt; he was too warm, he couldn't move properly and he was having difficulty breathing. He was certain he'd pass out before they even reached the gallery. Law stopped him before each button was ripped from the front of his good dress shirt in a hasty attempt to rid himself of the godforsaken thing.

"Calm down Ace. It'll be a quiet affair. In and out, making small talk here and there and then nodding appreciatively as people draw out long winded and far fetched conclusions from your work. Simple." Law flipped up Ace's collar and looped a smart black tie around his neck, knotting it swiftly as he comforted his roommate. Ace snorted.

"That's easy for you to say. You're a natural when it comes to people." Law had a knack for pleasing the crowds. His voice was always smooth and his words were always strung perfectly together. However, Ace had difficulty communicating through any other medium than his art. He hoped that tonight, his work would speak for itself.

Law's lips drew into a straight line as he helped Ace into his blazer. "I'm telling you, all you have to do is nod and smile. If people ask you about what inspired you to paint the piece, just say 'the desolation of mankind' or something obscure they'll gobble it all up." Ace smiled meekly at his friend's encouraging words and then adjusted the collar of his blazer.

"How do I look?" Ace, under the strict guidance of Law, wore a simple yet flattering black suit. A black suit that he considered to be a close relative of the straitjacket.

Possibly the straitjacket's snooty cousin, given the price of the damn thing.

"Almost as good as me." Law had opted for a crisp, grey suit with a black shirt and tie combo that framed his slim figure neatly. "I look very sharp." He hummed, pulling his blazer tightly against his waist.

Had Ace's eyes rolled back any further he would have been able to see his own brain.

"Come on, I don't want to be late."

"Make a statement, Ace. You should waltz in half an hour late and everyone will turn and ask 'is that the new up and coming artist in Sabaody? And who is that handsome fellow accompanying him? Is that his muse? Are they lovers? How _romantique.'" _Ace quickly ushered his deluded roommate out the door before he could even have the chance to prattle on any further in broken French.

Law attempts to calm Ace's nerves had worked a treat and thankfully, he had stopped sweating buckets.

Before they reached the car, Law grabbed the keys off Ace and ignored the death glare. "You know you're not allowed to drive."

"Come on Law, it's only a few blocks down. Please?" He whined, attempting his best puppy-eyed look. Law's stony demeanour remained in tact.

"_No,"_ He hissed, climbing into the driver's seat. Ace threw his head back and clambered into the car. "You shouldn't even ask Ace. You know how dangerous it is."

Ace pushed his lips to the side. He knew Law was right. _He was always right_. "I'm sorry."

Law's expression softened and he placed a hand on Ace's shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze. Wordlessly, they set off towards the gallery.

With every block they passed, Ace's nerves crept up on him, bouncing around in his stomach threatening to come up through his mouth. Before he even had time to calm himself, Law had pulled up just outside the gallery. From what they could see, it seemed to be somewhat empty. Checking the time, Law noticed that they were unfashionably early. He left the car running and the two of them sat, the only noise coming from the almost muted radio.

"Have you taken your medication?"

"Just before we left," Ace gripped his trousers. "Had two naps as well."

"Good. Shall we head in?" Law looked at his friend intently, a small smile gracing his features. Clearing the lump in his throat, Ace nodded and slowly pushed the car door open. Law followed suit, brushing out the creases in his trousers.

They gave each other a thorough check - shoelaces were tied, teeth were clean, flies were up - before gracing the gallery with their presence.

It was a standard gallery with minimal white walls and sleek, modern furnishings. A few banners were raised, promoting the exhibition itself, but other than that, there was little else adorning the lobby. Ace gave his name to the lady behind the desk the two of them were lead through a labyrinth of halls to the actual exhibition space.

The echoes of their footsteps reverberated off the blank walls and each time they met Ace's ears he felt a little more uneasy. He jammed his hands into his pockets and tried to swallow the butterflies that were close to freedom. Law slapped him lightly on the back and encouraged him to walk tall. Quickly the echoes dissipated and the hum of voices flooded their ears.

People stood around drinking, talking, eating, admiring. The curator, a lady by the name of Nico Robin, welcomed them warmly and encouraged them to mingle and have a look at the work before she gave her speech. The first thing Ace did was check his own work, to see how it stood amongst the other pieces.

"It's a striking piece, Mr. Portgas." The curator remarked, sneaking up behind the two. The three of them stood under the shadow of the canvas that bore down on them. Thunderous waves looked down on them, threatening to crash through the frame. Bold streaks of gold and red flashed across the scene, illuminating the vast ocean above. Wordlessly, Nico Robin departed, but the two men remained under it's glare.

"Out of everything you've painted, this is my favourite." Trafalgar admitted, never taking his eyes off it. Ace nodded in agreement. It was his favourite too.

After a brief pause, the two decided to part ways, making their own ways around the room. Moments before the curator was about to give her speech, the doors opened and two more men entered. Robin's eyes fell upon them and a slight smile graced her features. "Izou, what perfect timing." A small chuckled rumbled around the room. Izou bowed gracefully and with that, Robin began her speech.

Law's mind wandered elsewhere during the course of the speech. He found it tedious at best. A certain red-head crept into the forefront of his mind instead. Since their first 'encounter', Law had only caught fleeting glimpses of him, much to his annoyance. He had, however, caught him shirtless a few times and once just out of the shower. That was a good day.

A smile crept up on him as he recalled the memory.

He wondered if they would ever meet. He wondered if the red-head would ever find out about his spying. He wondered if they'd ever fuck.

Law hid his grin behind his hand.

Ace ignored the leers coming from his roommate and glanced around. He noticed that the man who had walked in with Izou was staring intently at his work and he couldn't hold back the blush that ran across his cheeks. He was debating whether or not to ask him what he thought of it. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know or not.

Robin's speech finished with a round of applause for all the contributing artists and the crowd dispersed. Ace turned his attention to Law.

"What were you smiling about?"

"Hm? _Nothing_." The twinkle in Law's eyes told him otherwise. Ace shook his head. He dared not ask him to elaborate further. Sometimes Trafalgar could be incredibly graphic in is recollection and Ace had discovered that the hard way.

Luckily, he did not have the chance to elaborate further as someone who recognised Law interrupted and began to talk to him about his current work. Ace faded out and went off in search of the little quiches he had spotted earlier. Between getting dressed for the exhibition and attempting to calm himself down, Ace had forgotten to eat. Something which he never,_ ever _done.

His well trained nose picked up the cheesy scent and it lured him towards a table in the corner. His eyes darted, confirming that no one was watching, and he stuffed as many mini quiches into his mouth as he possibly could.

He approximated five. A few smashed together upon impact with his rather brutish hands so he couldn't really make an accurate guess.

They were delicious and he hoped that no one else was hungry because he planned to eat the whole platter. Actually he didn't care if anyone else was hungry. They would have to fight him for those quiches.

A chuckled resonated behind and Ace was stopped dead in his tracks. "Are they really that good?"

Ace slowly turned around, cheeks bulging and a shiver of hostility running up his spine. The man who had came in with Izou stood, smirking at him through half lidded eyes. Instinctively, Ace moved his body between the blonde and the platter of quiches.

"They're okay." He slobbered once he had swallowed the majority of the food in his mouth. The blonde did nothing but hum in response.

"So tell me, are you exhibiting here tonight or…?"

Ace nodded slowly. "Mm, that's my piece over there." He gestured towards the aforementioned work. The blonde's eyes lit up.

"Is that so? I'm must say that your work struck a chord with me. It reminds me of when I worked on my father's fishing boat." The blonde's eyes remained fixed on the painting. Ace's heart fluttered a little at the comment.

"It's always been a dream of my to go out to sea. That's really what inspired me to paint that, I suppose." A moment of silence passed. "My name's Ace, by the way."

"Marco." They both nodded at each other. "Have you ever sailed, Ace?"

"A few times when I was younger. My Gramps is a naval officer and he would have taken me and my brother out once a month on this little boat of his. He had great intentions for us to join the navy, but obviously those plans fell through." Ace shrugged.

"You wouldn't like to join the navy?"

"Nah, I want to explore the oceans on my own terms, you know? Working on a fishing boat must have been cool though."

Marco pursed his lips. "It was and it wasn't. There were days when we didn't catch enough to meet demands and that was frustrating, especially when you were tired and soaked to the bone with very little to show for your hard work." He paused and his expression softened. "But there were days that made all that frustration worth it."

"You don't fish now?"

"Only recreationally. When my father got too old to fish, my brother's and I, we set up a trading business. It's not as gratifying as being a fisherman, but it pays the bills."

Ace opened his mouth to reply, but he decided against it. There was something, almost like regret that flashed across Marco's face and Ace didn't dare comment. Ace knew the difficulty of having an unstable income all too well, and he could respect why Marco would switch professions.

He just hoped that that would never happen to him.

:::

**So, this is basically an introductory chapter to both Law and Ace's respective stories/plots? I'm hoping to give them both equal attention in this story because I'm an avid shipper of both KidLaw and MarcoAce and I couldn't choose between the two. **

**Let me know what you think so far! Any feedback is highly appreciated or if you have any queries don't hesitate to ask and I hope you have a lovely day!**


End file.
